Gummy
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer | height = 165 cm | weight = | blood = B | agency = C-JeS Entertainment (2013–present) YG Entertainment (2003–13) | associated = |spouse = Jo Jung-suk (2018-present) }} Gummy (거미) is a South Korean singer currently under C-JeS Entertainment. Career '2003–2009: Debut and success' Gummy debuted in 2003 with her first full-length album Like Them. Her second album, It's Different, was released on September 9, 2004. The album's title track "Memory Loss" brought her success and recognition and led her to win the Bonsang at the 19th Golden Disk Awards. The same year, she earned at the 2004 Mnet Km Music Festival for Mobile Popularity Award for the song. She released her third album, For The Bloom, on September 1, 2005. Her fourth album, Comfort, was released on March 12, 2008. The album was postponed several times because Gummy wanted to release a high-quality album to show her growth as an artist. '2010–2012: Comeback with ''Loveless, Japanese debut' On April 12, 2010, her agency, YG Entertainment, announced comeback plans for Gummy and her fellow labelmates Big Bang, 2NE1, and Se7en. A week later, it was revealed that Gummy is coming back with a mini album titled ''Loveless which was released on April 29. She made her Japanese debut on October 15, 2011 with the release of the music video for her remake of "I'm Sorry" feat. T.O.P.. '2013: 10th anniversary, agency switch' Gummy marked her tenth anniversary as an singer with a fan meeting. She then second Japanese album, Fate(s) which she directly participated in the production of the album in Japan. She signed with C-JeS Entertainment in October 2013 after leaving YG Entertainment earlier in the year after her contract expired and decided not to renew. '2014–present: ''I Loved..Have No Regrets, Fall In Memory, Stroke Gummy released her second mini album, I Loved..Have No Regrets, on June 10, 2014, her first release under C-JeS. Her third mini album, Fall In Memory, was released on April 17, 2015. In April 2017, Gummy revealed that she will be releasing her first full-length album in nine years, to be released on June 5. Personal life It was confirmed in February 2015 that Gummy and actor Jo Jung-suk have been dating since 2013. Discography '''Korean Studio albums * Like Them (2003) * It's Different (2004) * For The Bloom (2005) * Comfort (2008) * Stroke (2017) Best albums * Unplugged (2006) Mini albums * Loveless (2010) * I Loved..Have No Regrets (2014) * Fall In Memory (2015) Digital singles * "There Is No Love" (2010) * "Get Lost" (2014) * "A Knowing" (2017) Collaborations * "Telecinema Project Vol.3" (2009) * "A-LIVE Vol.13" (2010) * "Love Recipe" (with Bobby Kim) (2010) * "Only One" (with Big Brother) (2013) * "Special Love" (with Wheesung) (2013) * "The Lyrics No.4" (with Lee Si Young) (2014) * "Value" (with Jung Key, Sisqo) (2015) * "No Reply" (with JuB) (2015) * "Jealous" (with Ailee) (2018) * "Call My Name" (with Jung In & Ailee) (2018) * "Hot Friend" (with Jung In) (2018) OSTs * "Nimeun meongose" (2008) * "Big Thing OST Part.1" (2010) * "Midas OST Part.2" (2011) * "That Winter, the Wind Blows OST Part.3" (2013) * "Master's Sun OST Part.1" (2013) * "3 Days OST Part.4" (2014) * "Master's Sun OST Part.1" (2013) * "Spy OST Code No.2" (with Zia) (2015) * "Descendants of the Sun OST Part.4" (2016) * "Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST Part.3" (2016) * "Hotel Del Luna OST Part.7" (2019) 'Japanese' Mini albums * Loveless (2011) * Fate(s) (2013) Gallery Gummy photo 2014.png|Gummy in 2014 Gummy Stroke promo photo.png|''Stroke'' Official links * Facebook * Fancafe Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:2003 debuts Category:C-JeS Entertainment Category:1981 births‎